Something so Natural
by JAZLUPIN
Summary: Naruto entra a la vida de Itachi. Pero hey… ¿Quién es Itachi para pararlo? Afortunadamente o no, el no cree que el chico se hará cargo de su vida.TRADUCCION SLASH


**Notas de inicio:**

Hola:

Bueno aquí les traigo mi primera traducción del mundo de Naruto nn

La historia es pequeña, pero al mismo tiempo divertida XD

Espero les guste, así que pues a ¡¡LEER!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Something so Natural_

_(Algo tan Natural)_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Pareja: Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto.**

**Advertencias y Aclaraciones:** Esta historia pertenece a un universo completamente alternativo y tiene algo de realismo mágico. En este fic, habrá embarazo masculino, en otras palabras, el embarazo masculino es completamente natural. No se entrara en detalles.

Este oneshot es una traducción; que estoy pasando a nuestra lengua con el permiso expreso de la autora.

Autora: tomomi

Oneshot.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Cuando Itachi se folló al rubio de ojos azules, hubo un acuerdo tácito de que era algo de una sola noche. Se conocieron en un bar y se lo había llevado a casa. Ni siquiera sabía cuál era su nombre. Y, por supuesto, jamás pensó que se encontraría al chico en el umbral de su puerta un mes después, con todo y equipaje.

-Estoy embarazado -le dijo.

Estaba por decirle al chico sin rodeos que se fuera a la mierda, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera vocalizar su respuesta, el rubio irrumpió en su departamento y tiró su equipaje sobre el sofá.

-Así que… ¿Tienes ramen?- preguntó cuando ya se vio en la casa.

Itachi parpadeó y casi sonrió, el chico era valiente.

Esa noche, lo arrojó a la cama y se lo volvió a follar.

Cuando despertó, el muchacho lo miraba fijamente. Estaba todo despeinado, tanto por dormir como por el sexo, tenía los ojos semiabiertos y los labios aun rojos. El chico estiro el brazo para tocar suavemente su hombro, antes de que él se retirara.

-¿Qué pasara con el bebé?- preguntó quedamente.

Itachi lo estudió por un momento, la verdad es que era un chiquillo, si mucho, tenía dieciséis años, era pequeño y desgarbado. A primera vista se veía inocente como cualquier otro niño, pero sus ojos demostraban la verdad. Tenía los más claros y brillantes ojos que Itachi hubiera visto nunca, mostraban que habían visto el mundo real, y aun así había esperanza en ellos.

Él tenía un chupón en el cuello, por parte de Itachi.

-Nosotros vamos a tratar -dijo finalmente.

-¿Nosotros?- dijo el chico sonriendo tímidamente y luego se acercó para depositar un suave beso sobre los labios del otro, aunque cada vez se volvía más persistente–. Gracias.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos meses, y el muchacho ya se estaba mostrando tal cual era. Su cara redonda en si por la juventud seguía igual, pero su cuerpo sí que se había vuelto más rellenito y su corto cabello creció un poco.

Le interesaba el chico con sus múltiples expresiones, el muchacho era ruidoso, hablador e hiperactivo. Fácilmente pasaba de estar alegre, a enfadado, a serio o a irritado, estando en ninguno, ni en todos a la vez. Era completamente distinto a Itachi, que raramente mostraba sus emociones.

A veces atrapaba al chico mirándolo fijamente y, a diferencia de la mayoría de las personas que se ruborizaban y le rehuían la mirada, él se la sostenía. Mantenían el contacto visual, rojo contra azul, luego el muchacho sonreía levemente antes de mirar hacia otro lado y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Todavía no conocía el nombre del chico.

Un día, cuando Itachi leía y aprobaba unos documentos, el chico entró a la habitación con un marco de fotografía

-Itachi -dijo por primera vez–. Tú eres Uchiha Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke -lucía algo verde y sus ojos mostraban cansancio–. Sasuke es mi mejor amigo.

Así que, entonces el chico era Uzumaki Naruto, el _dobe_ de Sasuke

Itachi observó como Naruto se dirigió al baño y luego de un momento regresaba al cuarto, ambos guardaban silencio.

Entonces, Naruto dijo con un tono acusatorio:

–Yo sabía que me eras familiar cuando te vi por primera vez.

Como si Sasuke no fuera una copia exacta de Itachi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando Itachi despertó una mañana, se encontró con que el chico estaba despierto, lo que era sorprendente, ya que él siempre se despertaba al mediodía, al contrario de Itachi, que lo hacía al amanecer.

El muchacho estaba desnudo, como siempre en la cama, tumbado sobre su espalda y miraba el paisaje a través de la ventana, mientras que su mano acariciaba despreocupadamente el estirado e hinchado vientre que contenía a su hijo. Itachi sentía como su deseo crecía cada vez que lo veía.

Y no podía entenderlo.

Naruto no tenía una belleza clásica y tampoco era apuesto. De hecho, era demasiado pequeño para ser un adolescente, su cara era demasiada redonda y tenía muchos otros defectos e imperfecciones

Itachi pensó que era sorprendente, simplemente no podía entenderlo, pero para él, Naruto era perfectamente imperfecto.

Se movió hacia el chico y éste brincó por el movimiento en la cama, mientras soltaba un chillido.

-¡Itachi!- aulló y le miró con algo de furia-. ¡Bastardo, no me asustes de esa manera!

Ni siquiera se molestó en decir algo o siquiera pedir disculpas, solo se movió para poder chupar el cuello de Naruto. Y sonrió cuando escuchó que el chico suspiraba y murmuraba _"Bastardo" _antes de rendirse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Todo el día, el muchacho caminó de un lado a otro de manera ausente, mientras murmuraba por lo bajo para sí mismo. A veces paraba abruptamente durante un buen rato, aun murmurando, poniendo diferentes expresiones en su cara. En los pocos momentos en que salía de su pequeño mundo, pudo atrapar a Itachi mirándolo y sonriendo.

Al final del día, se dejó caer en el asiento al lado de Itachi en el comedor, haciendo un sonido meramente de frustración.

-Estaba tratando de pensar en un nombre para el bebé, porque bueno, ya tengo seis meses y todavía no tenemos un nombre, ¿Ya sabes, no? ¡Pero es tan difícil! –le dijo en manera de protesta-. Así que, ¿tienes algunas ideas?- preguntó enfurruñado.

Se encogió de hombros mientras sorbía su te, estaba decidido a hacer esperar al rubio por su respuesta, le divertía mucho ver al chico retorciéndose en el asiento y en ese estado.

-¿Bien? -demandó.

-Escoge el nombre de algo que te guste

-¿Ramen?- preguntó con ojos brillantes.

Itachi resopló y ni siquiera se molestó en contestar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Hey, hey, estaba pensando… necesitamos un lugar para el bebé.

-Hm.

-Así que podemos usar la habitación de invitados, ¿está bien?- el chico esperó un momento para que le respondiera, pero él no lo hizo-. Hey… ¿Me estas escuchando?

-No.

-¡Itachi!- Naruto frunció el ceño–. ¡Solo espera… cuando nazca el bebé, lo primero que le voy a enseñar a hacer es que te llame _"bastardo"_!

Finalmente, él volteó para ver al chico y enarcó una ceja. Naruto seguía con el ceño fruncido, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho fuera de sí, se ruborizo profundamente.

-Bastardo -murmuró e Itachi sintió como la comisura de sus labios se movía levemente, delatando una risa y una sonrisa.

Eventualmente, el muchacho siguió con lo que hacía. Semanas después, luego de muchos cambios e indecisiones en la renovación y decoración, finalmente el cuarto extra quedó convertido en una habitación adecuada para el bebe.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Desde que el chico estaba a solo un mes y medio de dar a luz, tenían un acuerdo tácito de disminuir el sexo. Pero eso no les impedía practicar otro tipo de acto sexual, mientras que no estuvieran follando.

De hecho, en este momento, Itachi lo acariciaba, restregándose contra él, para llevar al chico hasta el final.

-Itachi… oh… oh…

Él enterró la cara en el cabello rubio empapado de sudor y soltó un gemido cuando se vino, escuchando el grito ahogado de Naruto, cuando se vino poco después. Después del placer que le causó lo anteriormente hecho, Itachi lo acercó a él y restregó su cara en el cuello del muchacho.

-Mmmhhh… Itachi.

El chico se removió, encontrando una postura más cómoda contra él.

Usualmente, Itachi era frío e impersonal durante el sexo, pero con este chico no… de hecho, era al único al que había abrazado después de tener sexo. Follar con este chico significaba más para él que solo eso.

Suponía que era correcto con este chico, pero solo con este chico estaba bien.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abstenerse de tener sexo con regularidad es difícil, especialmente con este rubio hormonal.

Itachi sonrió malignamente cuando sintió que Naruto presionó su cuerpo entero contra el suyo.

-¿Estamos ansiosos, eh?

-Demonios, sí… fóllame -dijo y tiró de Itachi para compartir un profundo beso.

Lanzó un suave grito ahogado, mientras que el sonido de ropa rozando inundó el cuarto

Itachi empujó suavemente al joven desnudo al sofá, él aun estaba vestido, solo exponiendo su erección. Así le gustaba a él, había algo particularmente exótico acerca de follarse al chico así, y estaba a punto de entrar en el cuerpo del otro cuando el timbre sonó bruscamente.

Naruto soltó un gemido.

-¡Largo!- chasqueó en voz alta.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que la persona al otro lado dijera incrédulo:

-¿_Dobe_?

-¡Oh… _mierda_!

Itachi miro como el chico se levantó de un tirón, agarró su ropa y salió corriendo de la sala. Suspiró acomodando su erección en sus pantalones, y sus demás ropas, antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió, se topó con unos brillantes ojos rojos.

-¿Qué cuernos está haciendo Naruto aquí?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era la primera vez que Itachi escuchaba gritar a su joven hermano. Actualmente Sasuke (¿Por qué cuernos desapareciste sin decirme nada, tu maldito dobe?) y Naruto (¡Jódete, bastardo! ¡No es tu asunto y NO ME LLAMES DOBE!), estaban protagonizando una pelea a base de gritos. Era algo divertido, pero a Itachi le comenzaba a doler la cabeza.

-Sasuke… Naruto…-esas palabras irrumpieron a través de los gritos. Naruto caminó rápidamente y se sentó junto a él en el sillón. Sasuke tomó para sí un pequeño sofá, ambos se fulminaron con la mirada, y por fin Sasuke habló primero.

-¿Por qué estás gordo, dobe?

Instantáneamente, la cara del chico se volvió roja una vez más y soltó todo su enojo.

-¡Cállate, bastardo! ¡No estoy gordo! ¡Estoy embarazado!

Hubo un silencio y entonces Sasuke habló peligrosamente tranquilo.

-¿Qué…?

Naruto pareció darse cuenta de lo que hizo, porque se ruborizó aun más profundo y miró hacia otra parte.

-¿De quién?

Pero sin duda sabía, ya que era muy obvio, e Itachi sonrió burlonamente y contestó solo para restregárselo a su hermanito en la cara.

-Mío.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Qué pasará con la escuela? -chasqueó Sasuke-. ¿Por lo menos vas a terminar la escuela, no? ¿Cómo vas a manejar eso?

Naruto lo miró con furia.

–¡Para de ser tan cabrón… bastardo! De cualquier forma, tomaré clases en casa o algo, ya encontrare la manera -dijo con determinación–. Sé que va a ser difícil, pero tendré éxito, no importa qué.

Probablemente eso último pretendía ser una frase tranquilizadora, pero eso, de alguna manera, hizo enojar a su hermanito.

-¡Demonios, Naruto!- dijo golpeado su puño contra la mesa-. ¡Deshazte de él! ¡No es nada más que problemas! ¿Por qué quedártelo? ¡Practícate un aborto!

-¡No!- Naruto coloco sus manos en su totalmente hinchado estomago–. No voy a abandonar a mi niño, no me voy a deshacer de él, de ninguna manera, Itachi y yo…

-"¿Itachi y yo?" ¿Qué acaso están enamorados, dobe? ¿Tú crees que él te ama, Naruto?- le pregunto un enojado Sasuke con incredulidad, sacudiendo la cabeza. No ponía atención en que Itachi también estaba allí-. Tú solo eres el paquete extra que viene con su mocoso.

Naruto se volvió blanco y sus labios se convirtieron en una delgada línea. No pudo mirar a Sasuke o Itachi, porque sabía que contra ese argumento no podía decir nada.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Incluso después de que Sasuke se fuera, Naruto no había dicho una sola palabra. Solo estaba sentado en el sillón, con la cabeza colgando y con las manos en su estomago.

Algo obligó a Itachi a arrodillarse enfrente de él y puso una mano en el regazo de Naruto, con la intención de darle algo de consuelo.

-Yo no traicionaré mis palabras -dijo tranquilamente.

El chico siguió igual por un momento, luego levantó la cabeza para mirar a Itachi a los ojos y sonrió ligeramente.

-Sí…- sus ojos volvieron la mirada a su estomago y su sonrisa se agrandó–. Siéntelo, Itachi. Está pateando -tomó la mano que estaba en su regazo y la poso encima de su estomago–. Siéntelo.

Una lágrima cayó en la mano de Itachi, cuando Naruto se quebró y lloro.

-Lo siento… pero te amo…- dijo con voz ahogada mientras pesadas lágrimas rodaban sobre sus redondas mejillas- … No pude evitarlo.

Itachi lo jaló hacia sus brazos.

-Idiota -murmuró y apretó su abrazo–. Mío.

Y eso fue lo único que verdaderamente necesitaba decir, lo suponía así porque bueno… el chico lo entendía.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La cara de Naruto se arrugó por el dolor y la concentración, tenía agarradas fuertemente las sábanas, cuando pujó con mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Naruto, puje!- le ordeno el doctor con urgencia.

Abrió totalmente los ojos y mostró los dientes.

– ¡Demonios, viejo brujo, estoy _pujando_!

Como Itachi había supuesto, el chico estaba pasando un mal rato a la hora de la labor, debido a que era muy joven. Pero desde su lugar en el umbral de la puerta, él podía ver como el chico estaba totalmente determinado a dar a luz sin ningún tipo ayuda. Sonrió y sintió algo en el pecho, era algo así como orgullo por él.

-¡Puje más duro!

-¡Lo hago!- chasqueó Naruto, jadeando fuertemente.

Entonces vio a Itachi y lo **fulminó** con la mirada.

–Tú, jodido bastardo, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo allá? ¡Mueve tu trasero hacia aquí y apóyame…! ¡Aaahhh… **Demonios**!- el chico cerró los ojos por el dolor y dio todo de sí para pujar de nuevo.

-¡Puedo ver la corona!- exclamó la excitada enfermera.

-¡Duro, chico!

-Aahh…- lanzó un grito ahogado-. ¡Mierda! ¡Maldito, bastardo! ¡Itachi!

Cuando Itachi se acercó lo suficiente, el muchacho alargó un brazo para tomar su mano y la machacó fuertemente cuando la tomo; y lo hizo más fuerte cuando Itachi le devolvió el apretón.

-¡Ya casi!- instó la enfermera-. ¡Una vez mas Naruto-kun! ¡Puje!

La cara del chico tomo un aspecto fiero cuando pujó por última vez y, por un momento, los ojos parecieron tener un brillo rojo. La enfermera tomó al bebé cuando salió fuera del cuerpo del rubio. Cuando todo el caos paró, el chico, bastante exhausto y pálido, tomó al bebé en sus brazos.

-Dado que el bastardo no me deja llamarte "Ramen", creo que te llamaremos "Aki" -declaró y después de acariciar cariñosamente los mechones negros en la cabecita, lo puso en los brazos de Itachi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Ok, ok! Vamos a hacer estas cosas de familia -anunció el chico un par de semanas después, poniendo a Aki en el regazo de Itachi-. ¡Nosotros nos tomaremos una fotografía en familia!

Se apresuró para traer a la cámara y el trípode. Tan pronto como terminó de programarla, tomó asiento a un lado de Itachi, acomodando al bebé para que quedara sentado entre sus regazos.

-Por lo menos sonríe de lado, ¿ok?- le ordenó a Itachi y volteo con una sonrisa hacia la cámara.

El flash se disparó, capturando lo que Itachi sabía era su futuro.

Cuando el chico miró la fotografía, vio a un casi impasible hombre con una suave sonrisa, a un adolescente radiante con una amplia sonrisa y a un bebé algo inconforme con su atroz traje de conejito anaranjado. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y dijo:

–Perfecto.

Itachi resopló con una sonrisa, resignado ante el hecho de que esa fuera su familia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**¡¡Fin!!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoñ.ñoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Notas f****inales**:

Me encanto Itachi con todas sus dudas jeje, y bueno Naruto en todas sus facetas es muy divertido, esas fueron unas de las cosas que hicieron que me decidiera a traducirlo, espero les haya gustado nn

¡¡Gracias _Uko-chan_ por betear este oneshot!!

Nos leemos cuando me decida a volver a actualizar XD


End file.
